


The celestial's Isekai adventure (in the world of Honkai)

by YaeKasumi



Category: Elsword (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Apostasia shows up, Arme Thaumaturgy - Freeform, Disguising as a high school student, Gen, Isekai, Oh look it's a male at St. Freya, Psychological Trauma, Spoilers, There are no ships in this outside of the canon ones, They're all in their second jobs because I said so, This may get depressing, What do you mean "What happened to Erbluhen Emotion", What's a Fu Hua, What's an Erbluhen Emotion, You have been warned...multiple times, fangirling, slight ooc-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaeKasumi/pseuds/YaeKasumi
Summary: An angel falls from heaven into Principal Theresa's office. He has lost everything...his memories, his identity, his will to fight. Will his arrival in this world of the Honkai change it for better or for worse?
Relationships: Ainchase Ishmael & Theresa Apocalypse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. A Rough Landing

It was a typical day at St. Freya High. Principal Theresa Apocalypse was in her office, “taking care of some paperwork”. In reality, she was reading HOMU manga. Then, a loud bang resonated through the room. She thought it was someone opening the door, so she quickly used her signature skill: Teri-to-shreds, destroying all manga evidence. It turned out that she was wrong. Something fell through the ceiling and onto her desk, scattering the papers on the floor.  
“Eeep!” Theresa jumped five feet in the air. Then, after regaining her composure, she began to examine it more closely. It was a young man with short bright blue hair and pale skin. He wore a white and gold suit covered with liquid the same color as his hair. Theresa frowned. The thick sticky liquid smelled like blood and felt like blood...but it was blue? The strangest thing about him wasn’t the blue blood, however. It was the single feathered wing on his back. Near it, there was a large irregular gash that was still bleeding. Theresa guessed that that was where his other wing was before. For a moment, she was so dumbfounded by the strangeness of the situation that she didn’t know what to do. However, a thought soon crossed her mind. This man was bleeding to death and needed treatment ASAP. The principal scooped up his body and ran down the halls to the medical ward as fast as her short legs could carry her.


	2. First Meeting With the Principal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious guest wakes up, and the principal of St. Freya muses over how much this sounds like an isekai story.

When Ainchase Ishmael woke up in the medical ward, the first thing he noticed wasn’t the fact that he was in a medical ward. It wasn’t the bright lights or even the petite nun standing beside the bed. It was the overwhelming pain. It assaulted his senses from every direction like millions of knives embedded in his body. He couldn’t help letting out a groan.  
“Oh, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Theresa asked.  
“Horrible. Who are you?” Ain stared at the nun standing by the bed.  
“My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Theresa Apocalypse, principal of St. Freya academy for valkyries. Who might you be?”  
“I don’t know. I only remember my name...Ainchase Ishmael...you can call me Ain, though.”  
“You seriously don’t remember anything? How did you fall into my office? Where did you get these injuries? What were you doing before you fell out of the sky?”  
“I don’t remember any of those things, but I remember something else.”  
“What is it?”  
“Arme Thaumaturgy...what does that mean?”  
“If I remember correctly, arme means weapons and thaumaturgy is a magician or saint’s capability to work magic or miracles.”  
“Those words don’t make sense when put together.”  
“Hmm...I’ll try searching them on the Schicksal database later. You must be hungry. I’ll get something from the cafeteria for you.” Theresa left the room and soon returned with a bowl of miso soup and a rice plate. While Ain ate, she searched the Schicksal database for information about him.  
“Nothing...that’s strange.” Theresa frowned. First, this person with wings and blue blood crashlanded in her office, then he doesn’t remember anything except his name and two words that make no sense put together, and now the database has no info about him? This was starting to sound like the plot of some ridiculous isekai anime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theresa thought this sounded like an Isekai story...because it is one. XD Also, why miso soup and rice? Because Saint Freya is canonically located in the Far East, which means Japan.


	3. A Bold Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa offers Ain a "job opportunity". Whether it gets approved or not remains uncertain.

The next morning, Theresa headed to the medical ward as soon as she could. She silently opened the door and tiptoed into the room. It was only 5 AM, and everyone was sleeping except the mysterious man who had crashed into her office. Ain was sitting up in his bed, gazing out the window blankly.  
“Hey, Ain. You couldn’t sleep?” She asked.  
“Lying down hurt too much.” He responded, not taking his eyes off the window.  
“What are you looking at?”  
“Nothing. I just thought that I remembered something...but it turned out that I didn’t.” Theresa detected a hint of melancholy in his tone.  
“Take your time. You’ll remember someday.” Though she said this to comfort him, she wondered if remembering whatever horrible trauma he went through would be detrimental to his mental health. Ain sighed and turned away from the window.  
“What am I going to do after my wounds heal? I remember I once had someone to fight for, but now I can’t remember who. I can’t be a freeloader here forever.” He asked.  
“Well...I’ve got an idea, but others may not approve of it," Theresa suggested cautiously.  
“What is it?”  
“You could stay here and fight the Honkai with the other students. You can’t be a valkyrie, though, since valkyries have to be biologically female.”  
“What’s Honkai? What’s a valkyrie?” Ain tilted his head in confusion.  
After an hour of explanation, Ain nodded.  
“I understand now. You want me to kill mindless beasts and zombies that are currently slaughtering millions of innocents and causing mass destruction.”  
“Well, when you put it that way, it does sound unappealing...but it’s an important job that can only be done by a select few. Not to mention that you don’t have any other options right now. You don’t have any education or work experience.” Ain paused to consider his options.  
“Alright. How do I enroll here?”  
“I’ll handle the paperwork. All you need to do is rest until you’re well enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the scandal and controversy enrolling a male at St. Freya would cause. Also, I am aware that Ishmael probably gave Ain some sort of education, but it was probably all about demons and the El. That's not going to helpful in Honkai Impact. Ain has never really worked a day in his life. All he needed to do was kill demons. Not to mention that there are no cellphones, cars, or computers in Elrios. If you don't know how electronics work in this day and age, you can only do menial work, and that would be awfully boring since Ain is the main protagonist of this fanfic.


	4. Entry-level Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before attending St. Freya, Ain takes an entry-level exam which reveals surprising truths about his powers.

“Morning, Ain.”  
Ain opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched. It had been a couple of weeks since he first came to St. Freya. He was feeling well, and he would be discharged from the medical ward today.   
“Good morning, Ms. Apocalypse. Was my application approved?” He asked.  
“Well, it wasn’t easy, but luckily this Teriri managed to charm everyone with her cuteness! They all agreed!” Theresa was brimming with pride.  
“I highly doubt that.” Ain rolled his eyes. The principal could be quite childish at times.  
“Anyway, what’s important is that your application was approved! Before you officially begin to attend St. Freya next week, we’ll have to work out a few details. First, you’ll have to sign your name on some documents. Next, you’ll take an entrance exam to determine your combat skill. Finally, you’ll fill in the battlesuit design form! Are you excited?!”  
“When is this exam?”  
“It’s today!”  
“Understood. I will begin preparations immediately.” Ain put on the new clothes Theresa bought him (“You can’t wear those bloody rags forever!”) and headed to the training center.  
“Hey! Wait! It’s just an entry-level exam! You don’t need to train for that!” Theresa yelled after him. Ain ignored her. She sighed. Ain seemed to be taking this very seriously...  
After signing some documents, he was ready to begin the exam.  
“What weapon do you normally use?” The proctor laid out a wide range of weapons from Schicksal’s arsenal.  
“Uhh...” Ain stared at the plethora of various sharp and blunt objects. Finally, he decided on a spear. Though he didn’t remember what weapon he used before, it felt suitable to him.  
“Alright. So, the exam works like this: it is a simulation constructed using data of different honkai beasts and zombies ranging from low tier to high tier. As you progress farther in the simulation, the enemies will become more difficult to defeat. The simulation will end, and your score will be recorded when you fail to defeat an enemy within the allotted time. Understand?” Ain nodded.  
“I will perform to the best of my abilities.” The simulation began. Three Cassiel honkai beasts flew at Ain and attempted to ram into him with their bodies.  
“Too slow.” He remarked coldly as they were all sliced into honkai pieces with a swing of Ain’s spear. The next enemies were chariot type honkai beasts. They, too, were swiftly eliminated. Ain cleared the beginning floors with no difficulty, killing archers, scythe-wielding zombies, templars, catapults, and dead silence type zombies. (However, he did struggle a bit with those since he didn’t use any heavy attacks.) Then came the final floor. A frost emperor appeared in a blast of icy wind. It fired a frozen projectile at Ain. He swiftly dodged the attack, not expecting it to hit multiple times. He charged in to attack before the sphere had disappeared, getting hit with a chain of explosions. A baradiel spawned near him.  
“Tsk, annoying...” he muttered as he gripped his spear tighter. The emperor-class honkai beast stuck its fins into the ground, initiating a chain of attacks that tracked their target. Ain nimbly leaped towards the enemy and struck it with a powerful slash, catching the beast off guard. Then, he began to charge an attack. The baradiel moved closer to him, mistaking this as a moment of vulnerability.   
“Stupid beast. Brocken Phantasm!” Ain yelled as he threw his spear forward. It impaled the baradiel, landing a direct hit on its weak spots. It soon dissolved into a cloud of honkai energy. Now to take care of the more significant threat. The frost emperor used the explosion attack again, but Ain was not about to make the same mistake twice. He evaded the attack and stabbed the enemy with all his strength. Surprisingly, the enemy still had a portion of its HP remaining.  
“Ten seconds left, Ain.” The proctor reminded him. He gritted his teeth. Then, he felt something flowing through him. This power...it felt familiar and comforting as if it had belonged to him for a long time. This mindless servant of the Honkai would not defeat him! Time seemed to stand still for a second as he activated his spiritualism form. His body emitted a bright blue glow, and the holy wing appeared on his back. Though he could no longer fly, this form still left everyone present awestruck. Perhaps the beast with no consciousness of its own could also sense his immense power. It paused its attack for a second. That was all Ain needed.   
“Face your judgment, stupid creature! Viert•Werfen Speer!” Several more spears appeared out of nowhere. The projection weapons struck the enemy with lethal precision, and the daggers that fell after the spears were enough to finish the enemy. Ain deactivated his awakening. He had passed the trial. Then, exhaustion swept over him like a wave. He collapsed to his knees, leaning on his weapon for support and panting hard.  
“Ain, that was great! You cleared the final floor! That means you possess powers on the level of A-rank valkyries—huh? Are you alright?” Theresa rushed over to him. Ain didn’t answer. He collapsed from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In HI3 universe there is no El or goddess, so Ain is a lot weaker here. If this took place in Elrios, he would be Durandal-rank for sure. Otto wanted to make a Durandal rank but he decided against it because everyone would call it rank Doodoo.


	5. They Need to Come Up With Better Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain receives his very first valkyrie battlesuit...except he's actually not a valkyrie.

When Ain woke up in the medical ward again, the first thing he noticed was the calendar on the wall. 9/11/2020. He had been out for two days. Ugh.  
“What happened?” He asked Theresa, who was sitting by his bed.  
“You passed out from exhaustion after the exam.” She answered.  
“Did I pass?” Theresa sighed, shook her head, and smiled. Ain was always so serious about academics.  
“Yes. You passed with flying colors.”  
“How can colors fly, Ms. Principal?" Ain was looking at her with an utterly bewildered expression. It was unusual to see such a face on a composed person like him.  
“It’s a figure of speech, Ain. I meant that you did very well.” Theresa couldn’t help rolling her eyes a little.  
“Then why didn’t you just say that I did very well?” Ain frowned in confusion.  
"Well, I...never mind. Come on. We have to go."   
“Go where?”  
“We’re going to take your measurements so the Schicksal tailor can make your first battlesuit!” Theresa clapped her hands enthusiastically.  
“So, what do you want your uniform to look like?” The tailor asked.  
“Can you make it look like my old clothes?” Ain asked.  
“What do your old clothes look like?”  
“Ms. Principal has a photo.” Ain gestured to Theresa. Theresa opened the photo on her phone and showed it to the tailor. She frowned.  
"This is a little too intricate to make into a uniform design, not to mention that all these gold decorations don't fit with St. Freya uniforms' simplistic designs."   
“...Oh.” Ain tried not to sound disappointed.  
“We can simplify the design.” Theresa pointed out.  
“How?” Ain asked.  
“Well...”  
After a while, Ain’s uniform was done. It consisted of a simple blue shirt, a white vest with the Schicksal logo on the back, white pants, and white shoes.  
“Hmm...what should we call it? Valkyrie Spearstrike? Valkyrie Spearthrower? Valkyrie Honor? Valkyrie Accomplishment?” The tailor mused.  
“Those all sound lame.” Ain rolled his eyes.  
“How about Valkyrie Thaumaturge?” Theresa suggested. She knew the word “Thaumaturgy” was deeply connected to Ain’s past in some way.  
“Sounds good to me.” Ain shrugged.  
“Alright! Now that your uniform is done, you’ll be starting your first day of school tomorrow! Aren’t you excited?” Theresa clapped her hands. Ain wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, the name ideas suggested here are all parodies of the names for the existing battlesuits. Spearstrike and Bladestrike, Ranger and Spearthrower, Gloria and Honor, and Triumph and Accomplishment. Get it?


	6. Welcome to Simp Fangirl High!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ain encounters an unexpected difficulty--he may be able to defeat Honkai Beasts, but can he defeat the monsters known as fangirls?

While Ain was discussing his uniform with Theresa, the valkyries of St. Freya were discussing Ain.  
“Hey, you heard about the first male student of St. Freya?”  
“Yeah! I heard he’s handsome!”  
“I heard his name is Ain.”  
“I heard he crashlanded in the principal’s office!”  
“I heard he lost his memory!”  
“I heard he received a special recommendation from the principal!”  
“I heard his hair looks like toothpaste!”  
“I heard he’s really hot!”  
“I heard he’s starting school tomorrow!” The other girls turned and stared at the girl who said this.  
“Wait. SERIOUSLY?!”   
“Yeah, he is! I hope I get to sit next to him in class!”  
“No! He’s going to be mine! An idiot like you won’t stand a chance! He’ll fall in love with ME immediately!”  
“You...!”  
While they were bickering fiercely outside, Ain was in his room, blissfully unaware of what he would face tomorrow.  
The next day, when Ain opened his eyes, it was already bright outside. He checked the alarm clock on his bedside table.  
“Dang it! I accidentally set the alarm to six PM instead of six AM!” Ain yelled. It was 7:10 already, and he was going to be late for class! He grabbed his uniform, put it on, grabbed a piece of toast, and stuffed it in his mouth. Then, he quickly fetched his bag, filled it with the textbooks he needed, and dashed down the hall at top speed, ignoring the hall monitor yelling at him for running in the hallways. When he reached the history classroom, he had to lean against the door and pant for a minute before he regained his breath. Then, he opened the door.  
“Ainchase Ishmael! You’re late!” Himeko frowned.  
“I sincerely apologize, Ms. History Teacher. I accidentally set my alarm to PM instead of AM.” Ain bowed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
“It’s Ms. Murata!” Himeko corrected. Ain didn’t seem to hear her.  
“Where do I sit?” He asked.  
“You can sit over there.” Himeko gestured to an empty seat in the back of the room. A chorus of squeals arose from the girls in the classroom.  
“He’s so hot! It’s just as I heard!”  
“He’s even more handsome than I imagined!”  
“Too bad I didn’t get to sit next to him!”  
Ain ignored the boy-crazy valkyries and took his seat.  
“Today, we will talk about the second Honkai Eruption...” Himeko began writing on the blackboard.  
Several periods passed, and then it was time for lunch. While Ain was walking to the cafeteria, he was stopped by a horde of fangirls.  
“Ain! Eat lunch with me today!”  
“You’re so hot! Can you please be my boyfriend?”  
“Stop it! He’s mine and mine only!”  
Ain blinked at them, having no idea what to do. Then, a hand grabbed his wrist, and he was pulled away from the screaming crowd.   
“Phew! That was close! You almost got run over by those crazy girls! You don’t have to worry about me, though. My heart belongs to Mei-senpai and Mei-senpai only!” a girl with silver hair tied into twin braids exclaimed.  
“Kiana! Don’t say such things in public!” A tall girl with black hair tied into a ponytail blushed and hid her face with her hand.  
“Ignore subject Kiana. She is a real idiotka.” A small girl with gray hair tied into drill braids remarked expressionlessly.  
“Bratnya! I’ll get you back for this!” Kiana huffed.  
“You’re the new student named Ainchase, right?” The black-haired girl asked Ain.  
“You can call me Ain.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Ain-san. I’m Raiden Mei, and these are my friends, Kiana and Bronya.” She smiled.  
“The Bronya thinks subject Ain should eat lunch with us today. The fangirls seem to be unnaturally attached to subject Ain.” Bronya suggested.  
“Uh, sure.” Ain agreed. Kiana led him into the cafeteria and showed him the table where she usually sat with Mei and Bronya.  
Meanwhile, a certain nun was watching this from her office with a smile on her face.  
“Seems like Ain is doing well! He made some friends too! Good for him! That iceberg needs to socialize more...” Theresa muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this is not intended to offend anyone. It's a parody of internet fangirls and simps. If you simp for Ain, I'm not going to stop you from doing that because he's hot. Don't leave an angry comment about how mad and offended you are. Of course, Kiana, Mei, and Bronya are immune because they are lesbians.


	7. Memorial Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa introduces Ain to some Schicksal tech. Of course, even cutting-edge technology from an influential organization can glitch out and fail...

One day, Principal Theresa called Ain to her office.  
"What is it, Ms. Principal?" Ain asked.  
"It's time to introduce you to the memorial arena!" Theresa grinned.  
"What's that?"  
"It's an immersive, comprehensive training program! It has everything you need to become a great...umm...you're not a valkyrie." Theresa frowned.  
"...What does it do?"  
"I'll show you instead of explaining it! Come here!"   
Ain stepped into Theresa's underground training cabin. It was dome-shaped and enclosed on all sides without a single window. The color scheme was orange and white.  
"This training cabin will scan your memories for strong opponents, and then Schicksal tech will use your memory fragments and create an image of that enemy!"   
"But, I haven't fought many strong enemies." Ain protested.   
"Even if you haven't handled very high-level threats yet, I know you struggle with certain opponents! You always get frustrated at those Dead Silence type zombies that phase out of existence!" Theresa reached out and pressed the red button to begin the training. Metal chains emerged out of nowhere and bound Ain's arms together.  
"!" Ain's eyes widened in shock.  
The enemy that appeared was a Honkai beast similar to the one Ain fought in his entry-level exam.  
"These enemies may not be as strong as the real enemies you fought before, but they can still severely injure you, so you should be careful!" Theresa reminded Ain.  
"You mean these virtual enemies can inflict wounds?"   
"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you if you get hurt."  
"I understand. Let us commence training." Ain nodded seriously. Theresa sighed. Ain was a polar opposite to her niece Kiana. He was always stoic and composed while Kiana was confident and impulsive. Nonetheless, she looked forward to seeing both of them improve.  
After a few weeks, Ain was able to defeat many opponents skillfully. Theresa couldn't help marveling at his talent in combat.   
"You've achieved a seven-win streak! Awesome!" Theresa grinned brightly. "Do you need to take a break?" Ain stood up and wiped the sweat from his face.  
"I am fine. I'm ready to continue with the training." The words Final Boss flashed red on the screen.   
"Huh? It's...Bronya?" Theresa asked.  
"She is a formidable opponent. The way she manipulates the robot, known as Project Bunny, is noteworthy. Nevertheless, I will not show any mercy." Ain summoned his weapon and prepared to fight. Suddenly, a strange voice sounded.  
"This enemy is far too weak. Haha, look at you, reduced to such a pathetic state. Near complete loss of memories and powers as well...I would feel sorry for you if you weren't Bitchmael's lapdog. Let me beat some sense into you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the AE invasion manga for more info about memorial arena.


	8. An old enemy, a clue to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bug with the memorial arena system results in Ain facing his former nemesis. This reveals some clues about his past...

"Who-who is that?!" Theresa sputtered. She could find no words to describe the man standing in front of Ain. He had long gray and dark green hair covering one of his eyes and reached down to his waist. Four black diamond shapes floated around his head like a crown. He had dull green eyes with a concentric ring pattern and a dark purple mark on his face resembling Honkai corruption. His arms had similar markings except that they were bright blue. He wore a torn black sleeveless shirt that exposed the blue eye on his chest, a short cape the same color as his hair, and long black pants. A larger blue eye hovered next to him. He held a long black scythe in his hand. He faintly resembled the herrscher Theresa fought before, but the dark energy swirling around him was not Honkai energy.   
"I have no idea." Ain shook his head incredulously.  
"What do you mean? My appearance here proves that you remember me. This technology can only create simulations of opponents in your memory. Do you not remember anything, or do you not want to remember?" The man spoke to Ain.   
"Who are you?" Ain asked.  
"You swore to destroy me in the name of your goddess. Don't you remember those days?"  
"I don't remember anything." The man sighed.  
"Pathetic. Pathetic. Where's the determination in your eyes? Where are the curses you uttered against me on that day? Aren't you going to show me "The true power of the goddess"? Don't be a coward. Duel me once again." He taunted. Theresa sensed danger and pressed the button to exit the training. It didn't work. Red error screens filled the display interface.  
"Stupid buggy technology!" She yelled.  
"There is no escape from me. I am everywhere and nowhere. Ishmael doesn't know you're still alive, but I do. I won't let you get away that easily." Saying this, the man dashed towards Ain.  
"Gottvergessen Sense!" He swung his scythe at Ain and caught him by surprise. Ain was knocked back by the attack and flew headfirst into the wall.  
"Ain!" Theresa cried.  
"Seems like I have to get serious." Ain grabbed his spear and threw it at the opponent forcefully. The man grabbed it and shattered it effortlessly.  
"That's all you've got? You used to be capable of unlimited projection magic, you know." He blasted Ain with his dark energy, created a black hole, and pulled Ain in to stab him with multiple spears. Theresa frowned. Was this the power of the herrscher of the void? That couldn't be possible! Sirin was defeated 16 years ago! Ain fell to the floor again, but he soon got up.   
"Viert•Werfen Speer!" Ain threw spears and daggers at his opponent, but he dodged effortlessly.  
"So you're using that skill again. You still remember something after all. However, you were already too weak last time you dueled me. You're even weaker now. Schmerz!" The man conjured black spikes from the ground. Ain attempted to dodge them, but he still got impaled through his stomach.  
"Ugh..." Ain coughed up some blood. The man walked over to him and raised his scythe as if to finish Ain, but he put it down at the last moment.  
"I will not kick you while you're down. When you regain your memories and powers, find me. We'll have a fair duel, and I'll finish you once and for all. See you in the second era...Arme Thaumaturgy." After the man said this, a swirling black and green portal opened in front of him, and he disappeared through the portal.   
"Ain! Are you alright?" Theresa ran over to Ain and helped him up.  
"I'm fine..." Ain stood up with incredible difficulty.   
"I'm sorry, Ain. That wasn't supposed to happen. First the error with Siegfried and now this? Schicksal needs to fix its training system!" She muttered angrily.   
"Who's...Siegfried...?"  
"Err, nobody. You're in critical condition! You need to get to the medical ward ASAP!" Theresa swiftly changed the topic. Then, she grabbed Ain and carried him to the medical ward as fast as possible for the third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know who the mysterious man is. Although I never mentioned his name, it should be obvious, hmm?


	9. Ain's Journal: First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theresa convinces Ain to keep a journal to record his thoughts and experiences. Perhaps this will help him find what he lost.

Greetings, dear journal. Ms. Principal told me that I should start writing my thoughts down in a journal, so I did. I don't know how doing this will help me regain my memories, but I'll do it to make her happy. Oh, right. I should introduce myself. I'm Ainchase Ishmael. I attend St. Freya academy for valkyries, but I can't be a valkyrie because I'm not biologically female. My battlesuit is Valkyrie Thaumaturge, and my combat abilities are said to be equal to those of A-rank valkyries. I crashlanded in the principal's office with severe injuries, and I have stayed in the medical ward for a total of one month, two weeks, four days, ten hours, thirty minutes, and fifty-four seconds. I feel an irrational sense of sorrow and nostalgia when I hear the name "Ishmael". Also, my blood is blue. That's all I know. I'm supposed to remember something, but I can't...  
Well, enough about me. Let's talk about Ms. Principal. She was there when I fell into her office. Though she didn't know me, she didn't let me die. She always took me to the medical ward as soon as possible when I was injured. She introduced me to the Memorial Arena as well. Though that didn't end well, I understand that she had good intentions. More on that later. She's the principal of such a prestigious school, but she acts childish sometimes. She likes to read manga and collect HOMU dolls. She also calls herself "Teri Teri" and insists that she's the "world's number one cutie". She can be mature when necessary, however. I was wary of Ms. Principal when I first met her. She reminds me of someone I loathe, but I can't remember who. I chose to trust her because there was nothing else I could do. My choice turned out to be correct.  
Now to talk about Kiana. For some reason, I can remember her name. She is noisy, impulsive, overconfident, lazy, perverted, stupid...the list goes on. However, she does have a few redeeming qualities. She has a strong will to protect those close to her, and she will courageously come to the aid of her friends even when vastly outmatched. She has an air of endless enthusiasm and optimism that seems to be infectious. She gets knocked down every time...and she gets up with a smile and a wink. She reminds me of someone I knew before...who was it?  
Oh, and Miss Kenshi. I almost forgot about her. She is shy but gentle and kind to those she trusts. I heard that her father was arrested for economic fraud, she is a master of Hokushin Itto-Ryo, and she makes delectable food. She is Kiana's girlfriend. I don't know much else about her. Moving on.  
Miss Bunny...I also don't know much about her. I heard she used to be a child soldier in Siberia. She is legendary at games, but she somehow gets good grades despite this. She is always accompanied by a giant robot named Project Bunny. She speaks like an emotionless machine. Okay, now let us cut to the chase.  
When I was training in Memorial Arena, I was supposed to fight Miss Bunny, but I couldn't because this strange man appeared. He had an eye on his chest and glowing markings on his arms. That wasn't what unsettled me, however. It was the dark energy enveloping him. I had seen it somewhere before, but I don't know where. He called me Ishmael's lapdog and attacked me while taunting me for being weak, but when he could have killed me, he said he wouldn't kick me while I'm down, and told me to find him in the second era...what does it mean? I don't understand. Oh, it's ten o'clock now. I need to go to sleep. Goodbye, journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I changed my writing style. Why? Because I feel like Ain would write very differently from me if he was a writer. Nothing else. Feel free to guess who Theresa and Kiana remind him of.


	10. Poem of the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar event, but with a new character involved. Will he be able to change anything?

It was a typical day at St. Freya for Ain. He managed to figure out how alarm clocks worked, and he was on time for all his classes, but Theresa suddenly called him to her office.  
"What is it this time? I followed all her instructions perfectly..." Ain mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway. He certainly hoped that it wasn't related to "socializing". As he pushed open the door, Theresa was looking at him with a stern expression.  
"You called me, Ms. Principal?" Ain asked.  
"Good morning, Ain. Today, you'll be going on your first official mission." Theresa answered.  
"Who else will be going on this mission?"  
"Kiana, Mei, and Bronya. I'm sure you already met them."  
"What will I need to bring for this mission?"  
"Your battlesuit and weapon. Nothing else. I'll tell you the exact details later."   
Several hours later, Ain arrived in New Zealand along with Kiana, Mei, and Bronya.   
"Aunt Himeko, can you tell us the results of the tests on that battleship?" Kiana asked Himeko. Ain had no idea what she was talking about.  
"The mission briefing comes first." Himeko shook her head.  
"Bad news. A spike in Honkai Energy was detected in New Zealand a day ago. The place is full of zombies and beasts. The Oceania Branch of Schicksal is out of action. The Gem of Desire has gone missing. The good news is that Hyperion is furnished with a sensor capable of locating the gem. Find it and bring it back."  
"What's the Gem of Desire?" Ain asked.  
"Fourteen years ago, Schicksal got hold of three powerful Honkai cubes. The Gem of Desire was one of them. A covert research program was started to develop weapons against herrschers using the gem. The program failed. The gem was kept in the Oceania Branch ever since. That's all I know."  
"Alright! Let's grab that gem!" Kiana beamed.  
"There's nothing here. The sensors must have malfunctioned." Mei frowned.  
"Wait! The Bronya detects vital readings to the east." Bronya stated.  
"There's a girl in a wheelchair! It's dangerous here. We have to save her!"  
The last Honkai beast disintegrated into pink particles as Ain swung his spear at it. Just then, the team received a call from Himeko.  
"Target located." Himeko declared.  
"Target? We only found this girl." Mei was puzzled.  
"Three years ago, Schicksal implanted the Gem of Desire in Wendy's leg. The aim was to fuse the gem with her tibia to achieve herrscher level powers."  
"So Wendy must be powerful, but she's in a wheelchair." Kiana frowned.  
"I couldn't handle the power of the gem, so I lost control of my legs," Wendy explained.  
"So Schicksal crippled an innocent girl to use her as a vessel for the gem? That's evil!" Mei gasped.  
"The gem is highly unstable outside of Wendy. However, it is stable inside of Wendy's body." Himeko said.  
"Such is the reality of being a valkyrie, Miss Kenshi. Sacrifices must be made to ensure the safety of more people. It is better to cripple one girl than to destroy the entire world." Ain stated in a detached tone of voice.  
"Why would you say that, Ain? Are you a spy from Schicksal or something?" Kiana asked.  
"I am not a spy, idiot. If I were one, I would be female instead of male, and I would infiltrate St. Freya through more conventional means instead of injuring myself by crashing into Ms. Principal's office." Ain deadpanned.   
"Ain is correct. We have conducted extensive background checks on him and discovered nothing noteworthy. Also, now is not the time to argue. Bring Wendy back to Hyperion." Himeko ordered.  
"I'm in a wheelchair. I'll slow you down." Wendy frowned.  
"The Bronya does not believe that Wendy will slow us down. Project Bunny, activate!" Bronya commanded her robot.  
"Wow, that robot just appeared out of nowhere!" Wendy exclaimed.  
"Project Bunny will carry Wendy back to Hyperion."  
"Wow, it can fly! Cool!"  
"Bronya, can I ride on your robot next time?" Kiana asked.  
"For subject Kiana? Nyet." Bronya shook her head.  
Later, Bronya requested to remove the gem from Wendy's calf so that she can walk again.  
"That's impossible. If we remove the gem, it will become unstable. It contains enough Honkai energy to vaporize several countries." Himeko denied the request.  
"It's fine, Bronya. Ain is right. I'm a valkyrie. My duty is to sacrifice myself for the greater good..." Wendy mumbled.  
Just as the group was preparing to board the Hyperion, the detector found traces of Honkai Energy.  
"Is it coming from the gem inside Wendy?" Kiana wondered.  
"Wait! The readings are off the charts! 1500 HW...2000 HW!"  
"2000 HW, huh...a single shot at that level could destroy the Hyperion!" Wendy exclaimed.  
"What are you talking about?" Mei asked.  
"I hate all of you hypocrites! I can't wait to kill all of you!" Saying this, Wendy flew into the air. Large green bird-like wings appeared behind her back. Her green eyes glowed eerily.  
"Wendy...have you released the power of the Gem of Desire...or are you under the Honkai's control?" Himeko wondered as she stared at the display interface.   
The team had no choice but to fight Wendy, but they were soon defeated.  
"Ain, was it...I sense that if you had used your true power against me, I would be dead by now. You're still holding back. It seems like you're not as impartial and detached as you look." Wendy hovered above the ground and looked down at them imperiously.  
"Tsk. I try not to unleash my powers because using them exhausts me, not because I hesitate to take down threats like you." Ain gripped his spear tightly and glared at Wendy.  
"While I am curious about your power, I wish not to hurt Bronya. I'll be leaving now." Saying this, she flew away so quickly that everyone lost track of her.  
"Wendy flew away!" Kiana told Himeko.  
"I will notify Schicksal. An S-rank Valkyrie will be dispatched to handle the threat."   
"The Bronya doesn't think Wendy will hurt anyone," Bronya stated.   
"We can't take that risk. She has herrscher-level powers."  
"I trust Wendy! Honkai also controlled mei, but she managed to overcome it!" Kiana protested.   
"Kiana is right. We can help Wendy." Mei agreed.  
"You are all being naive. These dark and corrupted creatures must be purged in the name of Ishmael." Ain argued. He didn't know why he said: "in the name of Ishmael". It just came out of his mouth suddenly.   
"Have a heart, Bookworm! Also, who's Ishmael?" Kiana asked.  
"You can discuss such things later. I will report this to Schicksal HQ. The S rank valkyrie will be here in 30 minutes. You have 30 minutes to do whatever you need to do. Understand?" Himeko interrupted.  
"Thank you, Major Himeko." Bronya nodded.  
Soon, Himeko called with bad news. Schicksal HQ had just identified Wendy as the 4th herrscher, and the S-rank valkyrie Durandal would arrive quickly. Then, she called with more bad news. Five Anti-Entropy battleships had just been sighted over the pacific.  
"Alright, girls. Give up the search if you run into Anti-Entropy. I'm not losing any of you on this." Himeko cautioned.  
"Girls?" Mei looked over at Ain.  
"And boys," Himeko added.   
"Kiana! Lemme give you a hand this time!" Theresa exclaimed.  
"Give me a hand? How?" Kiana questioned.  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
When the team finally found Wendy, she stated that she wouldn't fight them or upset Bronya. She flew away again.  
"Found Wendy yet? We're running out of time. The S-rank will arrive in 2 minutes, and Anti-Entropy is coming too." Himeko told them.  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. I aired Durandal's position on a public channel. I'm sure Anti-Entropy intercepted my message. They'll go off course to intercept Durandal. Hopefully, they'll buy us more time." Theresa said.   
"You sold Durandal out?" Kiana asked.  
"I had to do it," Theresa answered.   
When the group found Wendy again, Bronya asked to speak with her.  
"I don't want to talk to you, Bronya!" Wendy exclaimed.  
"Wendy reminds Bronya of a girl named Seele from the orphanage. Seele was strong and kind, just like Wendy. Honkai also corrupted Seele, but she fought it and got herself back. The Bronya understands Wendy's pain. Bronya believes that Wendy can overcome this pain." Wendy chose to trust Bronya and board the Hyperion with her, but...   
"By the highest level of authority, Project Bunny: switch to attack mode. Target: 4th herrscher."  
"Bronya? Why did you attack me? Nobody...there's nobody I can trust..."  
The group readied their weapons for the showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit boring since it's just a recap, but I didn't want to skip straight to lift the sword of rebellion or whatever it's called. Let's see what Cocolia will think about Ain.


	11. Betrayal has a silvery smile (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious figure captures Ain and Mei.

"Hmph, you're quite tenacious!" Wendy yelled at Kiana.  
"Tenacious is my middle name! I could do this all day!" Kiana yelled back.  
"Oh, what a shame! We have no more time for you." A voice came from the sky.  
"Huh?!" Kiana looked up to see the whole area surrounded by red Anti-Entropy symbols.  
"All tactical mechas, invisible mode off! Target: The fourth herrscher!" Wendy collapsed with a single punch from one of the mechas.  
"Whoah, that tactical mecha is something else!" Mei remarked.  
"Well, I have to thank you for wearing her down! Oh, right! There's another herrscher here! Bronya, my daughter, apprehend the third herrscher at once!"  
"Yes, mother." Bronya immediately grabbed Mei.  
"Wh-why?" Mei was shocked at her best friend's betrayal.   
"Oh, and that boy too! According to my observations, he seems to possess a power similar to our Sovereign. Capture him at once."  
"I won't be captured so easily!" Ain aimed his spear at Bronya and threw it towards her. Project Bunny blocked the attack with its shield.  
"Fufufufufu, how brave of you to try to resist me! Good thing I made sure your energy was exhausted in the fight against the herrscher." Ain could only glare at the tactical mechas angrily as Bronya grabbed him as well.  
"Raiden Mei and Ainchase Ishmael have both been apprehended. One target remains." Bronya turned her attention to Kiana.  
"Schicksal troops detected." Bronya declared just as she was about to capture Kiana.  
"Hmph, you got lucky this time. Tactical mechas, retreat!" The mechs and Bronya all disappeared suddenly.  
Himeko didn't arrive soon enough. Kiana could only return to St. Freya and devise a plan to save Ain and Mei with Theresa and Himeko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there isn't much going on here, but things will get exciting soon...


End file.
